


Counting stars

by Castielogically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielogically/pseuds/Castielogically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired in the dumbest convo ever! One of my best friends had bought this super awesome lamp that projected stars/galaxy ish on the walls and ceiling and she was super hyped and said “I miss seeing the stars a lot, and now I have a way of seeing them again.” then I said 'now imagine Cas saying that to Dean' and then she demanded a fic  and here it is! </p>
<p>Enjoy! (/*v*)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting stars

It wasn’t a very big surprise that he’d feel like this but a surprise nonetheless. Of course he had seen him, he had seen him watching the stars as he did, or though, he thought so. He saw complete galaxies in his eyes and still wasn’t able to describe the blueness in words.

He was so stupid, so lost, that he wouldn’t speak, that he wouldn’t try anything.

He wanted to scream it from the rooftops, how much he loved that little smile that made his heart beat faster. It was like every time that he was around, he couldn’t contain it. The butterflies that batted their wings to the walls of his stomach definitely said something. The heat that crept up to his neck every time he saw him definitely said something.

But what could he do?

It was just another summer night, like all other nights really. They were in the bunker, the three of them together. Sam was speaking with words Dean didn’t understand, he had bought this book that was ‘amazingly useful and educational’ and Dean rolled his eyes as Sam talked about it to Cas. Cas smiled and rolled with it. The ex-angel understood most of what he said but Dean was completely clueless. Cas stared at the books till he let his eyes wander off to Dean again, his lips curling up into that little smile. And Dean saw him. Damn he saw him. He saw the sparkles in his eyes, the softness in his gaze all of a sudden and he felt his cheeks burning as he allowed himself to sink into those blue galaxies.

Who had he been kidding? One look, one time they stared at each other and it was all over. Defeated. Trapped in love and damn wasn’t he grateful that it was Cas.

It wasn’t till that night that Dean wanted to know it for sure, because the hope he had was killing him. He wanted to know, he wanted to feel it, be sure of it. That he could sleep safely at night, fingers tangled, legs tangled, sharing the feeling of skin against skin so lovingly. He wanted to wake up with a reason. And that reason was Cas.

“Hey Sammy?” Dean said as he went from his bedroom back into the living room. He had been listening to some music, hoping to calm down a bit but his heart was beating frantically in his chest, behind closed doors. This was the night that he needed to let it all out or else he’d jump off a cliff.

Sam looked up at him, there were more books on the table now, some books full of lore, some books about stuff Dean didn’t understand Sam liked. He loved the friendship between Sam and Cas, he loved to see the two most important people in his life be friends together and he smiled as he saw the books being spread out.

“Have you seen Cas?” Dean asked as Sam closed another book and slammed it back on the table, louder than intended. Sam smiled, chuckled even and Dean frowned.  
“He’s outside, waiting for you.” Sam said and he raised his eyebrows and smiled at his brother, who blushed a little and cursed under his breath. Cas knew it. There was no other explanation.

“Go outside.” Sam said and he chuckled.

It was the end of summer and it was darker than just a month ago, it was only 10pm and the scenery was embraced by the black and dark blues of the night sky.

He walked up to a small field outside the bunker where he found Cas in the grass, he laid down in it, despite that it was clammy. Small water droplets were visible on the grass and on the sides of Cas’ trench coat and Dean smiled when he saw him.

“Hey.” He said silently, suddenly aware of how quiet it was and how he broke it with his voice. Cas looked up at him and the small smile on his face was back.

“Hello Dean.”

The words he always greeted Dean with. Dean began to like it, it was silly and nice and he didn’t want it to be different because it was Cas’.

Dean sat down next to him in the grass and he noticed how Cas was looking at the stars. The stars were so visible, the sky was beautiful and clear that night and the moonlight was stunning. It hadn’t been that clear in a while and Dean wondered if Cas did it on purpose, he wondered if he knew exactly how clear it would be, as if he brought Dean outside with a purpose. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of it.

One moment he watched Cas and he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help smiling. He felt so blessed. He looked up at the sky and wondered how many stars there were. He wanted to count them all and tell Cas that he loved him as much as there were stars in the sky every night. He wanted to tell him that every night.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Cas said to break the silence again, he smiled at Dean again and Dean could’ve sworn that he had shuffled closer to him. Dean decided to lie down next to him, not caring about the wetness of the grass. The only thing he thought of was Cas, how much closer he wanted to be to him. How bad he wanted to grab Cas’ hand from his chest and tangle their fingers together. But he guessed he had to wait. He only didn’t know what for anymore.

“I used to stare at stars every night. Back when I was an angel, I used to be amongst them.” Cas explained and Dean remained silent, he stared up at the sky, his smile couldn’t be wiped off his face. “Have you ever tried to count the stars, Cas?” Dean whispered and he heard Cas chuckle.

“There’s no use, you can’t count the stars,” Cas said. “countless.” He added.

Countless. The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched up as he heard him say it. Countless.

“There hasn’t been such a clear night like this in a while,” Cas said and after a while Dean caught him staring at him again. _One look!_ Always one look. A smile that was only for Dean. He didn’t stare at other people like that. And this time, just this time, Dean couldn’t turn away and he decided to turn to his side, facing Cas instead of the stars. Cas shuffled a little bit and he blushed. Dean had his hand of support under his head to keep him up. His other hand nervously playing with the grass.

“Cas…I…” Dean stammered. He couldn’t even try to form proper sentences, it was way too much. Without thinking he let go of the grass and grabbed Cas’ hand and tangled his fingers with his. He leaned a little closer, he was almost on his stomach now and his hand traveled up to Cas’ face, softly rubbing his thumb over his features.

This was such a moment in which Dean couldn’t contain it anymore. It just needed to come out, he just needed something. A confirmation, a look, an explanation, he didn’t know but he was so lost and he wanted Cas to find him and guide him back home, guide him to his heart, where he belonged.

Dean leaned in and stopped as he realized what he was doing, he closed and opened his eyes, looking at Cas, his expression was soft, mixed with a glimpse of a smile. A little blush with a tiny bit of need. Dean’s hand was in his hair now, softly playing with the dark strands. They were just inches apart from each other and Dean couldn’t believe his heart was still able to keep him alive.

“Is it--..” Dean started. “Can I kiss you?” He asked with a blush on his face. Cas chuckled and nodded lightly. Dean chuckled awkwardly as he realized that he was asking the obvious and he leaned in slowly, sealing his lips with Cas’. And only if it didn’t sound cliché that there were fireworks around them.

Dean just thought that it must’ve been a dream. It couldn’t be true, it was too good to be true, too perfect to be true.

He kissed him and kissed him and kissed him and decided that he never wanted to wake up anymore because this, this was it. Cas made his life complete.

It lasted only a few seconds before they pulled apart and just remained like that for a while, Dean’s head on Cas’ chest as he combed his hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean looked up to see Cas properly. Cas let out a soft hum. “There was a reason behind the staring?” Dean said and Cas smiled that familiar smile again, a smile that made everything come true, all of his dreams. Cas was his dream and it just became true.

Cas placed a gentle hand on Dean’s cheek and he brushed his thumb over Dean’s freckles. Dean could tell that Cas was counting them and he looked so pleased.  
“I used to be amongst stars, Dean.” Cas whispered and Dean frowned, he didn’t quite understand.

“I miss seeing the stars a lot, and now I have a way of seeing them again.” He finished and softly kissed Dean again.

Dean knew that he had been watching galaxies. He knew that there wasn’t a bluer blue than Cas’ blue.

He knew that the stars were countless  
and that trying to describe his love for Cas was no use.


End file.
